Why Dina McAdley is Cooler Than Thou
by reegreeg
Summary: Dina McAdley and her best friend Todd Welles want more than anything to be master fighters. They enter the Caliosteo Cup, hoping that their dreams are soon to come true. But there are evil people with lame names, snobby crushes, and magical body thieves who really aren't making things easier for these young fighters. FFC replay, T for cussing. On Hiatus BECAUSE NOBODY REVIEWED.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Holadoodles! In case it wasn't already obvious I'm reegreeg, and this is a Fossil Fighters Champions replay that I'm writing. I would like to say merci, tack, gracias, mahalo, and thank you to ShayminMarx and Chidori Minami for inspiring me to stop writing stories in my head and start writing them here.**

**Disclaimer: I unfortunately do not own Fossil Fighters. Boohoo. **

* * *

The birds are singing and the wind is blowing softly. The sun is a little too bright in my opinion, but otherwise everything is perfect. If it weren't for the fact that I would die of thirst in a matter of days, I would probably stay right here, in this spot, forever.

"Hey, Dina! How long are you gonna stand there and gawk at the scenery, huh? Quit your stalling and get your butt over here already!" a hyperactive boy in a green jumpsuit yells at me.

"Yeah, uh... no thanks, Todd. I have unfortunately been crazy-glued to the ground and cannot walk up the path to follow you on your latest ADHD adventure," I shout back to the boy, or should I say my best friend. Todd von Awesome, as he calls himself, is probably the nicest person I will ever have the good luck to meet, but he does not understand that not everybody on this planet is as hyped up on sugar and caffeine as he is.

"But people say that wild vivosaurs live at the top of this mountain!"

I stay right where I am.

"Come on, Dina! We just went over this! A vivosau-" I cut him short. "Come on yourself, Todd. A, I was the one who told you about vivosaurs in the first place, and B, well..." I smirk mischievously. "Race you to the top!"

"I was gonna say that!" Todd laughs, and we start sprinting towards the summit of the mountain.

* * *

"HEY!" Todd yells. "I don't see any vivosaurs up here! Someone must have lied to me!"

"Keep yelling like that and they'll find us," I pant. "And so will the police. We're not supposed to be here, remember?"

The ground starts shaking. _Oh, crap,_ I think. _Is there an armed SWAT team up here or something?_

Todd and I turn towards the trees where the shaking is coming from. Nothing happens for a few moments, and I start to think that it was just an earthquake (not that there's anything comforting in that!); but just then, a huge vivosaur bursts out of the trees.

"GRAAAAAWW!" it roars. It stops while doing so and I get my first good look at the creature. It is around 30 feet long, with a huge head and long sharp teeth. It's obviously not a T-Rex though, because its arms are long enough to reach out and take a swipe at me if it has a mind to. I think it just might. Todd and I shuffle backwards, with me sweating and Todd whimpering, when we realize we're on a cliff and are going to die no matter which way we walk. I stretch my arm out in front of Todd. _If it's gonna eat one of us, _I think, _no way in HELL is it gonna get Todd. _Rather bold last words considering that I'm standing on a cliff being chased by a neon blue Allosaurus. Of all the ways to die I've honestly never imagined this.

"Jump on! Both of ya!" A voice comes from behind me, accompanied by the sound of large wings beating the air. Todd and I whirl around to find a cowboy wannabe sitting on the back of a large, yellow-turquoise-and white pteranodon.

"EEEEEK! A Ptera!" Todd shrieks.

"Get a move on, now."

"Hurry, Todd!" I whisper-shout to my shaking friend. "We've got to jump!"

"Nuh-uh, no way never ever!" he replies in the same hushed tone. "That guy could be a terrorist! Or a kidnapper! Or a terrorizing kidnapper!"

"Even if that's the case, which it is NOT, there are two of us and one of him. Don't interrupt," I say when I see him readying an argument. "Yes, I know he must be a fossil fighter, but we know KARATE. It'll be fine." And before he has a chance to refuse I grab his hand and leap for the Ptera. The stranger, in turn, grabs hold to my hand, and we dive towards the base of the mountain.

* * *

Once we reach the mountain path that had seemed so peaceful and pretty earlier (nothing like an angry Allo to put things in perspective), I get a closer look at the man. His cowboy hat for some reason has two horns sticking out of the brim (tacky), his brown-and black coat comes all the way down to his knees (awfully inconvenient), and he has a pickaxe strapped to his back (awesome). He returns the Ptera to its medal.

"Whew! You folks alright?" he asks, and I nod. Todd looks up.

"OMIGOSH!" he screams. "You're- you're- you're Joe Wildwest!"

"Yup, that's me. Surprised you know my handle, bucko."

"OF COURSE I know you! You're JOE WILDWEST! Your skills are LEGENDARY!"

"Ow, Todd, tone it down," I hiss, clutching my ear. "He's not deaf, but he's gonna be if you keep shrieking. Not to mention, so will I."

"I CAN'T BELIEVE I'M ACTUALLY TALKING TO YOU!"

"I guess I sound like a real nerd, huh?" he asks us after a few moments of awkward silence.

"Not at all, kid!" Joe says brightly. "It's always nice to meet a fan." The Allo races down the path towards our little gang. "Now listen here," Joe continues, oblivious to our impending deaths. "That Allo's madder than a sack full'a hornets! We can't leave it all riled up like that, or folks'll be in a heap full'a trouble. So there ain't no other choice! We gotta subdue the critter in a fossil battle!" He turns to Todd. "How 'bout it, small fry? Think you're up to it?"

Emotions flit across Todd's face, from excitment to terror to overly dramatic pain/constipation.

"OOOH! Ooh, my stomach! It hurts REAL BAD! It must be that rotten banana I had for breakfast... Yeah, that's it... I really wanna fight, but it hurts real bad. So you'll have to fight in my place, Dina!" Joe rolls his eyes and turns to face me.

"...Huh. Well, seems fair enough. Guess I'll be lending you my Dino Medal instead." He holds out four medals to me. "Just take whichever one that suits your fancy."

Joe points to the green-rimmed Dino Medal. "That one there's an Aerosteon. He's a power type that overwhelms foes with 'is sharp claws." The Aeros has a light blue body, a shade or two lighter than the Allo, a black belly, black claws, and yellow feathers around its neck and above its eyes.

"That there's a fast-growing, well-balanced vivosaur called Toba Titanosaur. It's one'a your more fashionable types." The vivosaur on the blue-rimmed Dino Medal is a pearly white with large eyes, what look like eyelashes and pearls sticking out of its sides.

"Now there's a Tsintaosaurus. It's a backup type vivo with great support effects." The solid gold Dino Medal is emblazoned with a vivosaur as orange as my hair built like a Parasauralophus, but its crest sticks straight up. Its large green eyes look more intelligent than the other vivosaurs'.

"And finally here's a Dimetrodon. It's a tricky technical type that confounds foes with special skills." The fire type vivosaur looks a bit like an iguana, but with a large fin on its back. Its red scales are almost too bright to look at.

_Tacky, _I think, looking at the Toba. I rest my gaze on the Aeros and the Dimetro. _Tacky and tacky._

_I know, right? _I hear in my head.

_Holy fu- who was that!? _I reply, unwittingly lapsing into thought-speak.

_The Tsintao, duh. _I focus on where in my head the voice is coming from and I can see the Tsintao now.

_Okay, then... but how did you get into my head?_

_It's a vivosaur thing. Speaking of, right all the other vivos Joe has suck? They all suck, and they're all so tacky._

_Duly noted, _I say. _All right then, Mr. Non-Tacky, d'ya think that we can handle this?_

_AWESOME! YEAH! **LET'S DO THIS THING! **_I start to think that Tsintao is like the Todd of vivosaurs, judging by the loudness of both of their screams.

"Uh, Dina? A little less daydreaming and a little more choosing vivosaurs, please!"

I look at Joe. "I choose Tsintao."

"Grease my pants and call me slick! Now that's a fine choice there, small fry," he replies. "Remember, when ya throw yer Dino Medal at that there Allosaurus, yer vivosaur'll be unleashed. The strength of a fighter depends on how much of a bond they share with their vivosaurs. So make sure y'all trust each other, and make sure to have some fun alright?"

I nod and throw the Dino Medal. After a few rotations there is a flash and Tsintao pretty much pops out of nowhere. According to Joe, I get the first move.

"Okay, Tsintao! Spinning Punch!" I command. Tsintao runs up to the Allo dramatically and epically and all that crap but starts girly-fighting it (like they do in movies). I start to laugh my ass off. The attack lands a critical and leaves Allo hanging on with 7 LP. The Allo uses Allo Bite on Tsintao.

"Tsintao, Spinning Punch again!" The attack is still funny, but not as much as the first time. There's a pop and the Allosaurus Dino Medal lands on the ground. Joe picks it up.

"Seems like you calmed that fella down enough to send 'im back to 'is Dino Medal! Nice job, small fry, you did real good." Joe says happily.

"Yeah! Go Dina! You're awesome!" Todd squeals.

I laugh. "Hey, Todd, what happened to your stomach ache?"

He looks sheepish. "Oh, wow!" he says, souding like he's reading off a teleprompter. "My stomach doesn't hurt anymore! I guess I didn't notice because I was too focused on your awesome battle!" Joe and I roll our eyes.

"Aw, shucks!" Joe exclaims, slapping his palm to his forehead. "Where are my manners?"

"I don't know," I mutter.

"Y'all know this already, but I'm Joe Wildwest, and I'm a fossil fighter," he announces. "This Allosaurus was abandoned by some cruel fighter. Reckon that's why he had his shorts in a bunch. Vivosaurs need'a be with a fighter they know they can trust. If they're abandoned, they go feral and their true nature emerges. That's why I'm here, actually. The Fighters Association asked me to round up rouge vivosaurs."

"SO COOL," Todd mouths. I swat him and he regains his senses. "It's so super amazingly super awesome to meet you! Dina and I watch your battles on TV all the time! We always cheer for you!"

"Todd always cheers for you," I giggle. "I always cheer for the other guy. It drives him crazy- well, crazi_er__._"

I think of how hyper Tsintao had seemed. Tsintao! I blush a deep crimson and hand the Dino Medal back to the cowboy.

"Aw, bacon! I damn near forgot that Dino Medal I loaned ya." he says. It makes me sad, thinking about it. Tsintao may have been slightly annoying, but I felt a spark of friendship when I was fighting with him. "Tell ya what," he continues, peering at my crestfallen face. "What say ya keep it, as my way o' sayin' thanks for all yer help?"

"THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU! SQUEE!" I start to happy dance, hugging Tsintao's Dino Medal tight.

"Darn! If only my stupid stomach hadn't started hurting..." Todd groans. Joe chuckles.

"Listen here, small fries!" Joe says. "If y'all love yer vivosaurs and share their passion for battling, then y'all can accomplish anything! I look forward to the day ya both become proper fossil fighters. But for now, I gotta mosey on down the trail." He turns and walks back up the mountain path. "Adios!" He booms from about halfway up, saluting.

Todd and I wave until we can't see him anymore, and then turn to face each other.

"Omigosh, Dina! We just got advice from Joe Wildwest himself! There's no choice now- we HAVE to become fossil fighters!" he squeals. I nod in agreement.

"Yeppers, I know you want it bad, but not as bad as me! Next time I see Joe, I'm gonna be a full-fledged fighter!" We pump our fists into the air and sprint down the mountain, running faster than ever with giddiness.

_I don't know about Todd, _I thought-say to my new friend, _but I'm gonna be the bestest fossil fighter the world has ever seen! Whaddaya say, Tsintao? You gonna help me?_

_Oh HELL yeah, _he replies. _We are gonna OWN this thing._

* * *

**A/N: Okeydokey! First chapter up and ready for action! Or something. Now, I have something totally important to say. Guess what it is! It's totally unpredictable! I'll give you a hint... okay, this is boring. Screw hints! Here it is! REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hi (again) my hopefully loyal readers! I was admittedly going to wait for someone besides my cat to read the first chapter I posted but... no go. I am like addicted to writing now. So without further ado, I give you chapter two! **

**Tsintao: Whoa! THAT RHYMED! **

**Me: +cough cough+ Aren't you forgetting something?**

**Tsintao: Disclaimer: reegreeg doesn't own Fossil Fighters, but she does own your face.**

**Me: Lame, Tsintao. LAME.**

* * *

Two years later...

* * *

"I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS IS ACTUALLY HAPPENING, DINA! OMIGOSH, my heart is beating like a JACKHAMMER," Todd says.

I snicker. "Nice derp face, Todd."

He looks slightly miffed, but continues his speech. "We're gonna be in Joe's very own tournament, the Caliosteo Cup! Of course, all the cool fighters just call it the Cup for short.

"And?"

"_AND_ Joe will be so amazed that we made it through the preliminaries and came all the way here!"

"Puh-_leeze,_ Todd. You mean that he'll be amazed that _I _made it through the preliminaries. _You_ just won a contest or something."

Now he looks really put out, so I sympathetically pat him on the head. It causes his pith helmet to fall off and we both start giggling.

"Lookit! I can see the Caliosteo Fossil Park! That's where the Cup's gonna be!" Todd exclaims. I squeeze past him to get a better look out the helicopter's window. The island we see has a large lake in the middle, which is surrounded by woods. Off one way the trees become fossilized, which makes them look like bones; and off another way the woods slowly fade into a jungle. Our helicopter slows down and we touch down on the ground.

"WE'RE HERE! YAAAAY!" Todd and I yell as soon as we jump out of the helicopter. The pilot looks at us weirdly and leaves, but another staff member quickly walks up to us to spare us the embarrassment of standing all alone with nothing to do.

"Welcome to the Caliosteo Fossil Park, the place where dreams are made!" she says brightly. "This park was founded by none other than superstar fossil fighter Joe Wildwest. The park is composed of three islands: Ribular Island, where we are now, Cranial Isle, and Ilium Island. There's plenty of fossil fighting to be done, and visitors ae welcome to dig up as many fossils and revive as many vivosaurs as they like. But for now, please make yourself home in lush, green, Ribular Town!"

**BEEP BEEP BOOP!**

**This is an important public service announcement from the Caliosteo Fossil Park. Registration for the Caliosteo Cup will be ending shortly. Fighters who have not enrolled in the Cup should go to the nearest Fighter Station immediately and enroll. Thank you.**

**BEEP BEEP BOOP!**

"Come on, Dina!" Todd says, tugging on my sleeve. "Registration is ending! We've gotta get to the Fighter Station right away!" He looks around frantically. The staff member blinks.

"The Fighter Station? It's that building right behind us," she says. "The Fighter Station is an integrated facility to serve all of a fighter's needs. There's one on every island and they all have cleaning rooms for reviving fossils, and Fossil Stadiums, where all the Cup battles are held." Then she leaves, too, so Todd and I run off to the Fighter Station by ourselves.

"Hello, and welcome!" the lady behind the counter in the lobby chirps."I take it you want to enter in the Caliosteo Cup?" We nod.

"In that case, may I have your ages and your full names?"

"I'm Dina McAdley," I say, "And I'm thirteen years old."

"I'm thirteen too," Todd tells her, "and my name's Todd von Awesome!"

"No, it isn't," I say to the confused-looking lady. "It's Todd Welles."

"It's totally Todd von Awesome," Todd protests.

I roll my eyes. "Just put him down as Todd Welles, please."

She obliges, and I swear, if Todd were a cartoon he would have a little raincloud over his head. That's how depressed he looks, but hey. I can't help it if his stupidity is going to get us both kicked out of the Cup.

"Okay, thanks, Todd and Dina. Your qualification into the Caliosteo Cup has been verified. Someone will be along shortly to explain all of our facilities." As soon as she says it a young woman comes walking up to us. She has mid-length caramel colored hair, a tight black top, a short-sleeved yellow-green- and turquoise jacket, turquoise tights, yellow boots, black fingerless gloves, a lime-green ascot, and a white visor. It looks really nice and if it wasn't style-biting, I would probably start dressing like her.

"Hi, guys! I'm Stella, and I'm the Staff Leader here on Ribular Island. You guys got here just in time! Anyway, I'm gonna start our tour in the most important place."

"The most important place?" Todd looks at me, confused. "What could that be?"

"No idea," I say, equally puzzled. "Guess we're about to find out, though."

Stella leads us to a door to the right of the desk we signed up at. Through the door there is a room full of high-tech machines and boxes of fossils.

Todd wolf-whistles. "That's some pretty advanced-looking stuff!" he shouts.

"Yes, we try to stay up to date with the latest technology," Stella grins. "Since they're pretty high-tech machines, they might be different from what you're used to. Please pay attention, as I'll be explaining how to use them now."

She tells us the basics, gives us drills and hammers, and gives us fossils to clean. Todd recieves a Stego head fossil and I get a Tricera. Surprisingly enough we both scrape a hundred points, and when our vivosaurs revive they're (gasp!) rank 2.

"If you want to practice cleaning before the opening ceremony, talk to Greta over there," Stella says, indicating a staff member standing in the corner. "She'll let you practice as much as you like. But remember, you can't revive a vivo from a practice fossil. Just meet me in the lobby when you're ready," she continues, seeing me staring at the revival machine, "and I'll take you to the Fossil Stadium to explain the rules of fossil fighting." She exits the room with Todd skipping out behind her.

_Tsintao, _I say, _Tricera? Hello? Are you guys alive?_

_Yes, _replies a bored-sounding male voice. _Triceratops at your duty._

_Okay, then, Mr. Positive, _I say. _Tsintao? You awake?_

_No, _replies Tricera sullenly. _He's sleeping off a sugar high._

_I'm not going to ask. But do your vivosaur powers involve X-ray vision? 'Cause my fossil case is really heavy and there's nothing in it._

Tricera perks up. _Now that you mention it, I DO have X-ray vision! YAAYY! MAGIC POWERS!_

_...SO, what's in the bag? _

_Your birthday present._

_Huh?_

Tricera chooses that moment to stop being helpful, so I open the case myself to investigate. Inside, there is a large package wrapped in bubble wrap, with a note taped to it. The note says:

_Dear Dina, _

_While the government does not approve of your interest in fossil fighting at your age, here's a little something you can have once it's legal for you to own vivosaurs. In case that means 'in two minutes' in your mind, please note that you must be patient. (Don't open this until you're thirteen.) Cheer up! It's only five more years._

_Sincerely, MITSUMI ICHIGO_

_Kaseki Region Child Protection Services, Vivosaur Island branch_

I rip open the box and find a large rock. Once upon a time I would have chucked it at someone's head, but now I put it in the cleaning machine and carefully chip off the rock. It's a head fossil for something I've never seen before. But I get a hundred points on this rock, too.

"Come on come on COME ON! STUPID REVIVAL MACHINE! AAAAAAAAARGH!" I kick the large hatch on the front of the machine and instantly regret it. My toe begins throbbing.

After thirty more seconds of uneventful waiting, the revival machine finally spits out a Dino Medal. It hits me in the cheek and I hope it doesn't bruise. But on the other hand, it might be kinda cool. People would be all like 'WHOA YOU'VE GOT A BRUISE ON YOUR FACE' and I'd be all 'Oh, you should see the other guys'. Hmm. Mixed feelings. Anyway, the medal has a green rim, which I recall means that it contains an air-type vivosaur. I can't see much of the vivo itself, but what I can see is...

"SO SUPER CUTE! SQUEE! Oh myGOSH this thing is so cute," I squeal. According to the display on the machine the vivo I just revived is called a Hypsi. It looks like a... er... no idea. But it's cute. I decide to look it up later, and leave the room.

Stella smiles when she sees me. "Oh, there you are, Dina," she says. "We were looking for you."

"Did your Tricera eat you?" Todd asks, his eyes wide.

"Idiot, Triceratops was a herbivore," I snap.

"Okay, guys, break it up," Stella says, standing in between us like she's afraid of a fistfight. "Let's get back on track here. The Fossil Stadium is through this door."

I grin and Todd's face practically glows, all our anger forgotten.

_This is gonna be so epic! _I say to my vivosaurs.

_LOL, _says a new voice, definitely female. I assume it to be Hypsi. _Epicness, I like it._

Todd is being less reserved with his excitement. "WOOO! A Fossil Stadium! I'm so excited I could puke!"

"Yes, let's try not do that." Stella smiles nervously. "Our floors are very clean. Anyway, please follow me."

Stella introduces us to this dude named Devon Strait, and he teaches us the rules of fossil fighting. Then we all go to the lobby, Todd and I trying to remember all the rules. There are a lot of rules, I realize.

"One more thing to remember," Devon tells us. I groan. "Don't worry, it isn't a mind-blower or something. But if a fighter lacks strategy or their vivosaurs lack ability, victory will prove impossible. Remember that, alright? Now get out there and show 'em what you're made of! Good luck!" Devon then walks back into the Stadium.

"That's it for orientation, you two! You're now officially entered in the Caliosteo Cup!" Stella smiles. "Your opponents will be randomly chosen by the computer, and when you finish a match you'll be given access to a new dig site." She turns on her heel and walks towards the door, but jogs back to us. "Oh, and I almost forgot! Here are your Paleopagers and fossil passes. We, i.e. the staff, use the Paleopagers to send out news and updates to fighters via the Fossil Messaging System, or the F.M.S. for short. And your fossil passes are like passports, sorta. They show information like your name, age, and rank."

There's a beeping sound and I see the staff lady behind the counter say in to the intercom, "Attention all fighters! The Caliosteo Cup's opening ceremony will be kicking off shortly. All interested participates should meet in front of the Fighter Station immediately. Thank you." Outside, there is the same beep-beep-boop noise I heard earlier and the same message plays.

"That's my cue, guys," Stella says. "Take care, and good luck!"

"I bet the opening ceremony is gonna be awesome! What if Joe's there?" Todd says.

"Only one way to find out!"

Todd and I run out the door and join the large crowd of people gathering on the town square. Someone shoves me in to a fountain, but my shoes and jumpsuit are waterproof so there's no harm done. I shove the person back, though, just so it's fair. We hear the sound of propellers and look up.

"Shit! Todd, check it out! Is that a... flying TV screen?" I exclaim.

"Wow! It _is_ a flying TV screen! It's like a TV unicorn!" Todd shouts back.

"Uh, no, no it isn't."

The TV screen comes to a stop in frount of the crowd and a live feed of Joe Wildwest himself starts playing.

"It's Joe!" Todd and I whisper to each other, and then high five.

"Welcome to the Caliosteo Fossil Park, a place of prehistoric dreams, dinosaurs, and adventure! I'm the owner of this here park. The name's Joe Wildwest!" Everyone goes wild, screaming things like 'Go, Joe!' and 'MARRY ME!'. "You fighters'll love it here; and we've got us three islands to explore. But that's not the excitin' news! Y'all get ready for a surprise, 'cause the Cup champion'll own my park! Yessireebob, you'll own 'er free and clear!" Most of the staff members gasp and Stella in particular just about faints. "So let's get to battlin', folks! The Caliosteo Cup is now open!" Fireworks are shot into the sky and we all applaud, for the rainbow sparks and for Joe. Most people clear out after that, but Todd stays and I feel compelled to do the same. We walk up to Stella.

"Hey, are you okay?" Todd asks her.

"Who? Oh, me? I'm fine," she replies.

I kneel down next to where she's sitting on the ground. "Stella, you almost collapsed."

"I'm just really shocked Joe would do something like that," she says.

"Huh?"

"Well, none of us knew that he was putting the park up as a prize. Not even me." Stella looks up at the sky. She shakes her head, probably snapping herself out of a daydream, gets up, and brushes herself off. "But I guess you've got bigger things to worry about. Good luck in the Cup, guys! And have fun digging!"

"Digging?" Todd asks.

"Haven't you gotten the message on your Paleopagers yet?"

I start to shake my head when the Paleopager starts vibrating.

**BEEP BEEP BOOP!**

**The dig site Treasure Lake is now open. Fighters are urged to go there and prepare for their first match.**

**BEEP BEEP BOOP!**

"Well, have fun!" Stella's cheerful attitude returns and she waves to us before re-entering the Fighter Station.

"Treasure Lake. Hmm... Seems like a nice enough place, right, Todd?" I whip my head around. "TODD?"

_I think he left without you,_ Hypsi says, totally deadpan.

I smirk. _Thank you for clearing that up. Seriously, I never would have guessed. _Then I run off to join Todd._  
_

* * *

**A/N: Not too shabby, right? I think I'm gonna post the next chapter after I get a few reviews. **

**Hypsi: But wait! There's more!**

**Tricera: I taught her how to do that. She's a natural.**

**Me: Shut up, you guys. I get to announce this. +puts on cheesy TV announcer voice+ But wait! There's more! I'M HOLDING A CONTEST! Right here, and right now! It's called the Insult Contest! Whoever comes up with the best insulting nickname for Dina will have their insult quoted in the next chapter _and_ they'll get an honorable mention in the Author's Notes things!**

**Trip Cera: There's no prize for second place, guys! Only shame!**

**Me: How did you even get in here? Never mind. So, remember to start thinking of insults, and REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: So here it is! The sentence you've all been waiting for! The winner of the contest is... wait for it... sonicfan1313! Yay!**

**Trip Cera: And sonicfan1313 wins! It's chaos! THE BAND IS ON THE FIELD!**

**Me: GET OUT OF MY STORY!**

**Dina: YOU THREW A CONTEST TO DETERMINE HOW TO INSULT ME!? I HATE YOU!**

**Me: Fine then, you'll die in the next chapter. Don't say I didn't warn you.**

**Dina: I mean... uh... I... love you? Disclaimer? Reegreeg doesn't own Fossil Fighters?**

**Me: Much better.**

* * *

I duck inside the Fighter Station.

"Excuse me, but where's Treasure Lake?" I ask an official-looking man sitting on one of the sofas.

"What?"

"Treasure Lake. The dig site? Where is it?" I say, pronouncing each word very clearly, since the guy is obviously an idiot.

"Oh. That." He scratches his nose, ignoring me.

"WHERE IS IT!?" I shriek. I'm starting to get very very angry.

"You know what?" he asks, pale-faced. "I'll give you a map. Okay? That way you don't have to yell at me anymore."

He digs through his briefcase and pulls out a mini computer. "Here you go."

"Really? I get to keep this? Thanks," I say to the man. "You didn't have to give me this."

"Oh, no problem," he says with a dismissal wave of his hand. "FossilDig Inc. just started manufacturing these, so I got a bunch of prototypes. It might explode on you... but that's what insurance is for, right?"

I nod. The businessman quickly demonstrates how to use the computer and leaves.

_Okey-dokey, gang,_ I say to my vivosaurs. _My journey as a fossil fighter officially begins right now! As soon as I walk out this door, I'll be embarking on my adventure! It's so awesome!_

_YEAH! _replies Tsintao. _You heard the girl! Time to knock their socks off!_

_Whose socks? _asks Hypsi. Then Tricera enters the fray and the argument that erupts practically makes my brain explode.

I tap the screen on my new computer and read the display on the screen. _Crap, _I think. _I should hurry up. It's getting late._

I stop briefly to pull up my boot and sprint out the door. I run across the heliport, because it's the quickest way across the town square, despite the warnings from numerous staff members. I'm just passing the VMM when I crash into something... or some_one_.

"Hey! Watch it!" I yell to the person I ran into.

He gets up and dusts himself off. "I'm sorry, did you just tell _me_ to watch where I'm going?"

I look at him. He's got shoulder length silver hair and cold, yellow eyes; and he looks to be around my age. He's wearing white jodphurs with a red stripe down the outside of each leg, an expensive-looking red tailcoat, black fingerless gloves like mine, and tall brown boots. His outfit makes him sound like a total goober, but he's actually kind of... no, _really_ cute. I blush faintly but quickly remember that I'm supposed to be angry with him.

"Yeah," I tell him, "maybe I did. 'Cause that's what people _do_ when others crash into them. DUH."

"Oh, yes." He rolls his eyes. "Because by standing right here, not doing anything, minding my own buisness, I totally managed to bump into you, who was running at 20 miles per hour."

"I'm so glad we agree." I cock an eyebrow. "You know, on the fact that you're a blind psychopath who should be locked up in a cage at the zoo."

He looks at me. Those lamplike yellow eyes make me a little uncomfortable. They also look a little familiar even though I know for a fact I've never met the guy before. "I don't believe you've heard, but talking to yourself is a sign of madness. It probably runs in your family."

_It does not, _I think. _It hops, skips, jumps,_ _and occasionally pogo sticks._ But I don't say it out loud. Instead I snort. "Don't push me, rich boy."

"Bring it on, you egotistical idiot," he shoots back.

We throw our Dino Medals at the same time. He sends out an Aeros, a Raja, and a Mapo. According to my handy-dandy computer (I really like that thing) the Aeros and Raja are rank 3 and the Mapo's at rank 4. I have two vivosaurs with elemental advantages over his, but my vivosaurs are weaker than his are. Tricera and Hypsi are only rank 2, and Tsintao's barely rank 3, same as Aeros and Raja. I grit my teeth.

_Come on, team. Time_ _t__o ma__ke that arrogant bastard eat his words._

My vivosaurs get the first move and I weigh my options. My Tsintao's in perfect range to attack Aeros, plus he has an elemental advantage. But on the other hand, Mapo is obviously the bigger threat, and if Hypsi attacks it Tsintao's Link will kick in. And Tricera would do absolutely nothing. It's a great plan and I use it.

"Leaping Snap, on Mapo, Hypsi!" I command. Hypsi leaps up and bites the mighty carnivore, but Mapo shakes her off so the attack doesn't do much damage.

_Tsintao! Your Link!_ I mentally urge him. Thank goodness, he understands, and uses Spinning Punch on Mapo. It does slightly more damage than the Leaping Snap did, but Mapo is still in excellent condition.

"Aeros, switch places with Raja and use Wind Blast on her Tricera," the boy says. The attack is a one-hit KO.

_Sorry, Dina, _Tricera murmurs. _I'll do better next time._

_No problemo, kiddo, _I say.

_I'm older than you are. You can't call me kiddo._

_Okay, shut up._

"Use Leaping Snap again, Hypsi. Make that Mapo pay." I return Tricera's Dino Medal to my pocket while Hypsi attacks. I have lots of FP left, so it's no big deal that Tsintao's Link fails.

"Valiant Tackle on Aeros!" Tsintao lunges toward the vivosaur and spins his arms frantically. It takes out around half of Aeros' LP.

My opponent studies both our teams carefully. I do the same. I'm in big trouble, I see. All of his vivosaurs are in fighting shape, and while mine are too, they're weaker than his. All I have to cling to are my elemental advantages, but he has one over Hypsi.

"Raja," he says, "Raja Fang on that pathetic little green vivosaur."

"NO!" I scream. I jump in front of Hypsi and shove her aside. The Raja misses my head by mere inches.

"Illegal interference," he muses. "Alright, Aeros, Mapo. Do whatever."

The air-type vivo swipes at my face. I put my hand to my nose and feel blood. Then Mapo rushes toward me and whacks me with its tail. I fly several feet backwards with the wind knocked out of me.

_DINA! _my vivosaurs thought-scream.

I struggle to get up.

"HEY! YOU TWO! CUT IT OUT!"

The boy and I whip our heads around and see Devon Strait walking towards us.

"No battling in the town square! Someone could get hurt!"

"I already have," I gasp.

"Dina," Devon says, "I expected better from you. And Rupert... I'm too disappointed for words. I remind you that this sort of behavior can get you kicked out of the Cup."

Rupert steps forward. "And I remind _you _that this sort of meddling can get you sued."

"Go, Rupert," I say weakly. He glares at me. "I don't need your help, imbecile."

"Fine then, be that way," I snap. Then I stomp off, head held high; leaving Devon and Rupert arguing.

* * *

"Welcome to my shop! What can I do for you?" the shopkeeper of Ribular Town's Fossil Guild asks me.

"Do you have napkins?" I reply. "If so, I'll take, oh, I don't know, twenty." Blood drips from my nose on to the counter. The shopkeeper jumps back in disgust, so I try my best to wipe it up. "Okay, I think I'll take thirty. And the biggest band-aid you have. And a granola bar."

"Anything else?"

"Hmm... the latest issue of Fossil Fighting Weekly, s'il vous plaît."

She hands me my things. "That'll be 50 G."

"Thanks!" I say, and sit down on the bench next to the mask salon. After wiping up and stopping most of the blood, putting the band-aid on my nose, and eating my granola bar, I decide to read the magazine.

The new editor is crap. Everything in the magazine is about celebrities. Sky's and Duna's latest misadventure, the misadventure they had before that, Rosetta Richmond's new boyfriend, yet another misadventure with our friends Sky and Duna, and... holy shit. Was that RUPERT? The cute snobby guy who had tried to kill me?

"HEY! DINA!"

"Huh?"

Todd runs up to me. "I've been looking everywhere for you!"

"Charmi-"

He pokes my face. "What happened to your nose?"

"Nothing. What's up?"

"There are camera crews over at Treasure Lake! Wanna come with me? I'm gonna check it out!" He jumps up and down a few times, then grabs my arm and starts pulling me out the door.

_Are we going to be on TV?_ Tricera asks me.

_I'm certain that's the least of our worries, _I assure him.

_What should we be worried about, then?_ Hypsi asks.

_Todd. Let's just leave it at that._

* * *

"OMIGOD!" someone screams. "Look over there!"

"Who died?" Todd asks me. I shrug in response.

"Ooh, he's adorable! All mysterious and _so_ hot," another girl says.

"I guess nobody died after all. Damn. That's just so boring." I sigh. Todd nods in agreement.

"I didn't expect to see him in the Cup. That'll make it harder to win for sure."

"MARRY ME!"

"DON'T KILL ME!"

"My vivosaurs are innocent!"

A huge crowd begins forming. Todd and I shove our way past crying wannabe-tough guys and rabid fangirls to get a better look at what's happening. We wait a few minutes for a news truck to move out of the way and see the famous news announcer, Linda R. Porter, standing next to a boy. Around my age. With a red tailcoat. That tailcoat... where have I seen it before? The sight of it makes my brain ping rapidly, but I'm unable to translate the pings into an actual sentence.

"Alright, everybody, shut up!" Linda shouts. She signals to the cameraman and he starts filming.

"Good afternoon, everyone! This is Linda R. Porter reporting live for Caliosteo TV. With the Caliosteo Cup underway, we have an exclusive interview with one of the fighters." She gestures to the boy. "This undefeated child prodigy has had a long line of victories throughout many fossil fighting tournaments. He's also the heir to a multinational corporation that produces a wide range of goods for fighters."

"Hello," says the boy.

"Yes, it's the prince of FossilDig, Inc. and the talk of everyone who's everyone! Ladies and gentlemen, say hello to the one and only Rupert Jefferson!"

_RUPERT!? _I thought-shriek. _IT'S RUPERT? Omigosh, IT'S RUPERT..._

_Duly noted,_ says Tsintao, imitating what I said the first time we met.

"So let's get this interview started! Rupert, do you feel confident about winning the Cup?"

"Oh, yes, quite," he answers. "There is no point in entering a competition if one does not feel confident in winning."

Linda laughs. "Spoken like a true champion! If any other fighter were to say this, we might accuse them of hubris. But from Rupert, it's a fact." Rupert rolls his eyes.

"Will this talented fighter be the winner? Or will someone step up to challenge the prodigy? One thing's for sure, all eyes will be on the Caliosteo Cup!" Linda flips her hair and Rupert makes to leave. Linda catches him by the ear and pulls him back, lightning fast. I snicker.

"_But,_" the reporter says, "we've been asked to pass on a message. Despite his fame and fortune, Rupert is still a fighter in the Cup. Though you may be smitten by his roguish charm, please do not mob him or try to steal locks of his hair. Any fighters found to be irritating Rupert in any way will be subject to disqualification. This is Linda R. Porter, signing off."

"Well, I'm starved. Let's go get lunch," she says to the cameraman. Linda then turns to Rupert. "Thank you for your time."

"You're quite welcome." He watches to make sure they're out of sight, and then mutters, "idiocy."

"Come on, Dina! Let's go chase after Rupert to see if he's all that!" Todd says, and runs off into the marshy area of the dig site, where Rupert is digging up fossils. I follow him.

"Hey! Rupert!" Todd exclaims.

"What is it?" Rupert says coldly.

"Whaddaya say me and you have a good, old-fashioned fossil battle? You know that feeling you get when you meet a tough fighter? Well, I've got it!"

Rupert doesn't say anything. Todd continues.

"You know that feeling! And you like fossil battles! So let's have some fun!"

Rupert looks up. "_Let's have fun? Excited feeling?_ I'm sorry, but that sort of disgusting treacle makes me want to barf. Frankly, I positively _abhor_ having to associate with the likes of you."

"You did not-"

"If you truly wish to be crushed, you must win your way to my standing in the tournament. Now run along and take your pathetic vivosaurs with you."

"You jerk! How dare you!? We're _way_ stronger than you think! You may be rich, but it doesn't mean you run the place!" Todd yells.

"Ugh. Do you demand satisfaction? Very well, I'll battle you. I'll even only battle with two vivosaurs, so it will be slightly more fair."

"Why you-"

"Now, I hope that this will prevent you from stalking me in the future. Let us begin the battle!"

Todd gets the first move, and has his Stego use Spike Tail on the Raja. It misses. Rupert then uses Raja Fang on Stego, resulting in a one-hit KO and the quickest victory ever.

"That was truly sad," Rupert snorts. "Were you even paying attention to the elemental types of your vivosaurs?"

"What?" Todd asks.

"Shit. The guy has never studied the elemental types of vivosaurs." Rupert clears his throat and launches in to an explanation.

"And thusly," he concludes, "that is why you should have targeted Mapo. Additionally, Stego is a mid-range vivosaur. My Mapo was at a range where the attack would have been more effective. Not that it matters, though. I would have won soon enough anyway."

I step forward.

"Oh, what do you want?" Rupert says.

"A rematch," I say.

"Sorry, but no. I'd love to, but you'd get sent to juvie for vivosaur abuse." Rupert turns on his heel and walks off, venturing deeper into the woods.

"AAARGH!" Todd roars. "I have never, _ever_ been angrier! Ever!"

"Todd, calm down. He's probably had a tough day or something. Just let it go."

"Why are you sticking up for him?" Todd raises an eyebrow.

_Yeah,_ says Tricera. _Why're you sticking up for him_?

"I... uh..." I struggle to come up with an answer that wasn't 'I have a crush on him'. Thankfully, I'm saved by the Paleopager.

**BEEP BEEP BOOP!**

**Round 1 of the Caliosteo Cup will begin shortly. Dina McAdley will be battling against Todd Welles. Please make your way to the Fighter Station immediately.**

**BEEP BEEP BOOP!**

"Boo! Oh, man! I wanted to face you in the finals! Stupid computer!" Todd throws his Paleopager on the ground.

"Todd, calm down," I say, resting my hand on his shoulder. "It's disappointing, sure, but we'll just have to give it our all out there."

"Okay," he says. "But until this match is over, we're rivals!"

"Woohoo! Let's go!"

We run up the hill, towards our first match, laughing and shoving each other the entire way to the Fighter Station.

"Ready to be beaten?" Todd asks.

I swat him. "In your dreams," I answer.

* * *

**A/N: Yay! A cliché!**

**Trip Cera: Unhand me, you ruffians!**

**Dina: Get me the duct tape!**

**Todd: Yes ma'am!**

**Trip Cera: Why you- MMMF!  
**

**Me: Yes! He shut up! BOOYAHCHACA!**

**Dina:...**

**Todd: REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I am a stegosaurus!**

**Everyone who ever existed and I really mean ever like even cavemen: ...**

**Saige*: Disclaimer: reegreeg doesn't own Fossil Fighters... BUT I DO! MWAHAHA!**

**Sky**: No, Nintendo, Red, and Artdink do.**

**Me: OKAY! On with the chapter, before this gets ugly.**

* * *

The common room is packed with fighters. People seem to have come from all over the world for this tournament. I feel slightly claustrophobic, but I put it down to nerves. I'll put anything down to nerves, at this point, as to not distract myself from winning.

_Okay, team! CHEERLEADING TIME! WOO! _**_WOO! _**Tsintao shouts.

_What the hell, Tsintao!? _snaps Hypsi.

_Guys, break it up! _I say. _We must not quibble amongst our selves, for the only way to achieve enlightenment is through peace and understanding._

_What the hell, Dina!? _

"The next match will be Todd Welles vs. Dina McAdley. Combatants should enter the Stadium immediately."

Two girls run out the door to the stadium and Todd and I walk in. Two holograms flicker to life in an announcer's box in the front row of the bleachers, and they appear on the bottom of a TV screen as well.

"Welcome, folks!"The yellow hologram says. "I'm Trip Cera, and with me as always is the esteemed Ty Ranno, ready for action. Now he may be older than me, and he may be wiser than me, but he's not CRAZIER than me! SO LET"S GET THIS ON!"

Todd looks at me, his expression more serious than I've ever seen it. "You'd better not go easy on me just 'cause we're friends," he orders me, backing into the circle in the sand where he's allowed to stand. "I mean it."

"Oh, don't worry," I laugh. "I won't."

Todd sends out Stego and Goyle and I send out Hypsi, Tricera, and Tsintao. I get the first turn and Hypsi uses Leaping Snap on Goyle. Tsintao's Link is activated and he uses Spinning Punch on the same target. All in all we take out around three-fourths of Goyle's LP.

"Stego! Spike Tail on Tricera!" Todd shouts.

"Run away like your tail is on fire, Tricera!" I say. Tricera sprints across the circle into another position so only two spikes hit him. It takes out around a fourth of his LP thanks to the elemental disadvantage he's at, but it could be worse.

On my turn, I have Tsintao rotate so he's right in front of Stego, and then use Spinning Punch. Perfect range, an elemental advantage, and a critical hit make it a one hit KO. My team rotates for a second time and Hypsi uses Leaping Snap on Goyle yet again, finishing him off.

"And it's an impressive victory for Dina!" says the red hologram, and then they switch off to give the spectators some peace and quiet before the next match.

* * *

The lobby is much emptier than the common room had been, which is a relief.

"Well, you won, Dina!" Todd says, a sad smile on his face.

"Either of us could have," I reply, trying to cheer him up a little. "Don't dwell on it."

"I'm not mad!" Todd insists. "I got to take you on in a fossil battle, and it was really fun!"

"Great!"

"So I'm gonna cheer you on for the rest of the Cup! And until the end of the Cup, I'm gonna be the president _and _the CEO of the Dina Fan Club!"

"Thanks, Todd, that's really sweet," I say.

_I... won, _I think. _Omigod, I WON! _I cartwheel happily across the lobby, with Todd running alongside me. And then... we crash into someone.

"Ugh! What is it with you, bitch? Are you blind?"

Todd helps me off the floor, and guess what? I had crashed into Rupert- _again_.

Todd seems to recognize Rupert and he turns pale. "I think I have to- I gotta-" he stammers, but he's paralyzed.

"I do not know what to make of the two of you," Rupert says. "First, you crash into me, which in itself is a crime, and then you laugh about defeat? Like it doesn't gnaw at your soul like a rabid badger, and that it is instead FUN? That's just mad."

Todd finds his voice and says, "You don't get it! We just shared an awesome battle together!" But that earns him a death glare from Rupert so he runs off, saying something about watching the other matches.

"Well, uh... I'm..." I try to say something but nothing comes out. My face goes bright red.

"Whatever," Rupert scoffs. "I have places to be."

He storms out the door.

_Was that an epic fail or what? _Tricera snickers. _You couldn't even talk, Dina!_

_Shut up, _I say miserably. _Keep teasing me and I'll... I'll... I'll flush your medals down the toilet!_

That shuts them up, so I decide to go dig at Treasure Lake, which I never got to do. There, I dig up four big, heavy fossils and then get bored. It's a pretty good haul, so I stop digging and head back to clean them.

* * *

At the cleaning room, Stella is waiting for me with an evil grin. I'm instantly worried.

"Oh, hi, Dina!" Stella says. "I've just been here readying everyone's _favorite_ cleaning partner. Say hello to KL-33N!"

A robot flies out from behind her.

_Tsintao, where have I seen that diabolical hunk of metal before? _I ask him, seeing as I've had him the longest.

_Cleaning room on Vivosaur Island, one year and seven months ago. You tried to kill it with a wrench,_ he replies.

_Thank you, my good sir._

"Beep! I am here to assist you with cleaning!" KL-33N says.

"Why oh WHY do you hate me, Stella?" I wail. "WHY?"

"The other staff leaders and I thought the Cup needed a little extra challenge." Stella smirks. "And here it is. Tootles!"

Once she leaves, I force the hatch to the revival machine open and push KL-33N inside.

"You are not to come out until I _say_ so," I hiss. "All clear?"

I don't wait for an answer before slamming the hatch closed and cleaning my fossils. I fail miserably on a body fossil for Tsintao, but get 97 points on a body fossil for Tricera and 99 points on both a head and a body for an Igua. The revival machine hatch opens so I can get the Dino Medal out, but unfortunately Kl-33N flies out.

"BEEP BEEP! Defense mode initiated!" KL-33N toots. "DIE!" It picks up the remains of the Tsintao body fossil and chucks a handful of rocks and bones at my head. "DIE DIE DIE!"

I run out the door before the robot manages to crush my skull.

_So, _a new voice says. _What did I miss?_

* * *

Todd waves to me when he sees me walking up the street.

"Wow," I say. "This is a nice hotel."

"It was cheap, too!" Todd smiles.

We walk inside. "Hi," Todd says to the man in reception. "We'd like the keys to rooms 21 and 22, please."

"Can I have your names?"

"Dina McAdley and Todd Welles. I repeat, TODD WELLES, and not Todd von Awesome." I clamp my hand over Todd's mouth so he doesn't say anything stupid, and he bites my finger.

_Ouch,_ I think.

"I'm sorry, but those aren't your rooms," the man tells us.

"What? Yes they are."

"No, they really aren't."

"WE BOOKED THEM OURSELVES! I CLICKED THE SHITTY BUTTON AND EVERYTHING!"

The man gives us a sympathetic smile. "Someone with more money must have bribed the manager to give them the rooms instead." He looks at his computer. "You're sharing tent 3 with two other fighters on the T.R.I."

"Tryma Riding Igua?" Todd asks.

_I'm an Igua! _Igua exclaims.

"No, the Temporary Residential Island," the man says. "I really am sorry. If you want, I can take it up with the manager-"

"It's alright," I assure him. "We don't want you to lose your job."

And with that, we leave the hotel.

* * *

We hop onboard a boat headed towards the T.R.I. The sky is darkening rapidly and the air is becoming cold. Everything is dead quiet on the boat, which is filled with people angry about not having decent places to live as the Cup progresses. The one person saying anything is yelling angrily into a cell phone.

"'Aight, y'all, everyone off! That means you, bud," the captain shouts, pointing at the figure who was yelling. Everyone walks off in twos and threes, looking for their tents.

Todd and I look around. We're standing in a large clearing with scruffy grass. The boat is docked on a small beach and the rest of the clearing is surrounded by thick woods. There are around seven tents in the clearing, each in front of its own fire pit. Off near the west end of the beach there is a small shack with a hand-painted sign reading 'This place has food'.

"Well, it isn't much, but it could be worse," Todd says brightly.

"The eternal optimist," I mutter.

"I'm off to buy some marshmallows," Todd continues.

"Just marshmallows?"

"Oh, right! We need chocolate and graham crackers, too. Thanks for reminding me, Dina!" Todd runs off.

"No, what I meant to say was that we need actual food!" I shout, but he doesn't hear me. Even if he did, in Todd's mind there's nothing wrong with living on smores.

I walk along the beach and find a large red tent. The sign next to the tent says that it's tent 3, meaning that I've arrived to my destination. Inside the tent there are three sleeping bags and four duffel bags, two of which I recognize as my bag and Todd's. I read the name tags on the bags to find out who I'm staying with. My tentmates are Todd, (yay), someone named Pauleen (?), and... oh no. UN-yay.

The last bag belongs to Rupert.

* * *

_I don't know what you're so worried about, _Hypsi says. _I thought you had a crush on Rupert._

_That doesn't make this situation any better! _I wail. _I'm just gonna get embarrassed and stammer a lot, and then he's gonna tease me, and..._

_Don't worry, Dina, _Igua says. _Everything will be okay if you ignore him. _

_Why aren't the rest of you guys as supportive as Igua is? _I ask my vivosaurs. _Seriously, Igua, you should give classes or something._

"Hey! Dina! Can you help me open the marshmallow bag?" Todd calls. "Also, do you know how to start fires?"

I walk out to see Todd struggling to open a giant bag of marshmallows, which I then open for him.

"Thanks, Dina! now, about that fire..."

"Leave that to me!"

A girl walks out of the woods and crosses the clearing to meet us. She has tan skin, huge pink pigtails with yellow highlights, and she's wearing a red-and-white polka-dotted crop top, a pleated green miniskirt, yellow leggings, and red fingerless gloves with yellow wristbands underneath them. But the wierd part of her outfit is her mask- it looks like something out of a monster movie.

"EEEK! A MONSTER!" Todd shrieks.

"Did he just call me a monster? That's so rude! For your information, I'm Pauleen, the most beautiful teen-idol fighter ever! And, I have super strong vivosaurs!"

"Done bragging yet?" Todd asks her under his breath.

Pauleen walks inside the tent, so Todd and I continue with our futile attempts to start a fire.

"That's just pathetic."

We look up. "Rupert! Can you start a fire?" I ask.

_So much for ignoring him, _Tricera mutters.

"Absolutely not."

"But-"

Rupert walks into the tent, too, so Todd and I give up on the smore things. We go inside to try to settle our differences with our tentmates.

Rupert, Todd, and I have boring green sleeping bags given to us by the staff, but Pauleen's is huge and rainbow. And it looks like...

"AAAH! A CAT!" I scream. "I HATE CATS!"

Pauleen pulls the top of her sleeping bag off her head, revealing her scary mask, which is almost as creepy as her chibi cat-themed stuff. "Can't you read? The bag says: CATS ARE AWESOME." Sure enough, it does.

"I hate to agree with the brainless blonde, but cats truly are diabolical creatures," Rupert says. "Especially Nyan Cat."

"Oh, thank goodness! Someone here is SENSIBLE! Someone here AGREES with me!"

Rupert looks shocked that I agree with him. Almost happy.

"Wait, rich boy's the only other person here who hates cats?" I say. "Never mind, his opinions don't matter."

Rupert smirks. "Well, in that case..."

He taps a few things on his phone and suddenly the Nyan Cat music starts playing.

"NOOOOO! WHY DID I HAVE TO INSULT HIM!?" I mock-sob. "WHYYYY!?"

And with that, I fall asleep.

* * *

**A/N: AAAH! +ducks flying projectiles+ Okay, I know that the last bit of the chapter kind of went to hell, but I did my best! And I have important stuff to say!**

**Trip Cera: MWAHAHAHAHA! I'm in your story now! You can't get rid of me! I HAVE ARMS UP MY SLEEVES!**

**Me: Well with that out of the way,**

**1) *Saige Summers is my OC, she also appears in sonicfan1313/fossilfighter1313's fic, read it! It's really good!**

**2) **Sky is what I named the hero from my FF game. Y'all know him as Hunter or Ben, but Hunter's a girl's name and Ben's the name of a clock, so Sky it is. (I was really tired).**

**3) Some of you may have noticed that I ended up using Chidori Minami's insult after all! Thank you, Chidori, for coming up with it!  
**

**4) I am extremely sorry, but in honor of my defeating the Rampardos in Pokémon Ranger: Shadows of Almia, I am writing another fic! It's gonna be a SoA replay with a few tweaks and stuff, so please read that. But don't worry, I'll keep on updating this as much as I can!**

**5) REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I'm back, guys! (Don't think you missed me, but a girl can dream.). Hmm... there's really not much else to say here. Disclaimer: I don't own Fossil Fighters. Nintendo doesn't trust me.**

* * *

I wake up to the sound of my Paleopager beeping.

**BEEP BEEP BOOP!**

**This is an important public service announcement from the Caliosteo Fossil Park.**

"Shut up, you," I groan, still not fully awake. "I don't care."

**The Fossil Cannon's adjustments are now complete. Fighters may use the Fossil Cannon to exchange fossil rocks with faraway friends. The Fossil Cannon is located on the Fossil Lawn.**

"I still don't care..."

**Clean Z. Fossil's Fossil Cleaning Party Emporium has opened as well. There, a single fossil can be cooperatively cleaned with several friends. We look forward to your visits and patronage.**

"Go to hell, Paleopager."

"Dina?" Todd taps me on the shoulder. "You do realize that the Paleopager can't hear you, right?"

I rub my eyes and yawn. "Whatever."

"Just shut up so I can listen to what your thing is saying, okay? Some of us care."

**Finally, a new dig site is now open: Jungle Labyrinth! The Jungle Labyrinth is a natural maze formed by lush plant life. Fighters are urged to go there to prepare for round 2.**

**BEEP BEEP BOOP!**

"Huh. You comin', Todd?" I ask.

"No way, dude," he responds. "I didn't even make it past round 1. I've gotta train up my vivos and stuff."

_He's got a good point, Dina, _Hypsi says. _Weak fighters don't have the same privileges as strong ones._

_How did you even get that from that sentence? _I say. _Anyway, more importantly, are we going?_

_I say yes, _Igua says. _It's always good to find new fossils. And if we go now, nobody else'll be there and we'll have all the fossils to ourselves._

_I OBJECT! _Tsintao shouts. _We should not do anything Igua says is a good idea._

_..._

_..._

_Okay, notion passed. We're going. _I reach for a clean T-shirt and a pair of shorts. I consider brushing my hair, but... no go. It's not like I care. Or that anyone cares. Or that Rupert would magically realize that I'm a wonderful person and want to be my boyfriend for all eternity if I brush my hair. Or... okay, I'm getting a little carried away here. Anyhoodle, I crawl out of the tent, pickaxe in hand, hoping that I'll actually get to dig this time (and not get attacked by large carnivorous dinosaurs).

* * *

"OW! Stupid tree branch!" I yelp. It's the third time I've tripped over a branch on this path in the past two minutes.

I struggle to get up from the ground and I'm immediately blinded by the sunlight I see. After walking in the shade of the giant jungle-y trees, though, it's kind of a relief to see the sun.

Like Igua predicted, the dig site is super empty, due to the fact that it's 7:00 in the morning. The few people I see are moving slowly and chugging coffee, except for one fat old guy who's just lying still on the ground. I start to panic.

"CLEAR OUT, EVERYONE! DEAD BODY ON THE FIELD!"

People's heads snap up to stare at me.

"Oh, hello there. Sorry to bother you, but I'm in a bit of a pickle." The voice is coming from the middle of the clearing, where the old guy is.

"Never mind, false alarm," I call. "He's not dead after all." Everyone returns to their digging.

"Hunger gnaws at my belly, you see, and I feel that the only cure is a delectable melon spud."

_Okaaaay, _Tricera mutters. _What?_

I smirk. "CLEAR OUT FOR REAL, EVERYONE! CRAZY GUY ON THE FIELD!"

People stare at me again and start muttering. Most of the fighters do clear out, but the crazy guy stays put, leading me to believe that he may actually be in danger. I run up to him.

"Yes, a single one of these sweet, subterranean spuds would have me up and about in no time. Ah, but the melon spud is a clever beastie. Where could it be hiding?"

I look around, but all I see is shrubs and trees and grass. "Um... beg your pardon, but what is a melon spud?"

The man ignores my question completely and says, "I say, I sense a melon spud buried right near this spot!" His head flops in my direction and I think he's finally acknowledged my presence. "You'll find a vibrant green sprout that marks the location of the precious melon spud. Now be a good egg and find it for me, would you? Or else I feel it might be the end for this old codger."

I can't exactly leave him to die. Can I? He looks like he might be in serious danger of starving to death, despite his... _blubber_, but he might be messing with my head. For all I know, he's a retired actor who became a con man and spends his days tricking teenage girls into thinking he's dying and then he... I'm not even gonna go there. I'll help him. I have to. But where...?

_When in doubt, start in the west, _Tricera tells me. _Or something._

_No, the east, _Igua says. _There are a bunch of bushes due east._

_To be frank, I trust Igua more than you, _I say to Tricera. _No offense, bud._

Sure enough, in a small cluster of bushes towards the east of the clearing, there is a lime green plant covered in tiny fruits. Assuming it's the melon spud thing I pick it and place it next to the fat guy.

"My vision grows dim... I hear angels... Good heavens, I think this is the end for me! Ah, if only my last wish had been granted and a sweet melon spud had been..."

"Here's your thing," I say. "Um... enjoy."

He picks it up and takes a feeble bite. "Th-that succulent aroma... th-those crunchy seeds... by my knickers, it's a melon spud!" He drops the drama-queen act and shoves the rest of the plant down his throat. Then he jumps at _least _four feet in the air (from a lying position! SHIT!) and lands on his feet. "Ho ho! Well done, old bean! That melon spud has given me an injection of youthful vim and vigor!"

"Oookaaay then," I say slowly. "I'm just gonna leave and-"

"But you went through a great deal of trouble to dig up that spud for me, yes?"

I stop dead in my tracks, not knowing what to say.

"In that case, I would humbly request the pleasure of your name."

"Um... it's... Holly Anderson. I... uh... gotta go?" I walk backwards really quickly, but surprise surprise! I trip over _yet another _old branch and land flat on my ass. And all the stuff in my pocket goes _everywhere. _My Dino Medals don't fly too far but my ID card lands right in front of the old dude.

"Why, your name isn't Holly at all! It's Dina Mc something!"

"Gimme that!" I yell. "It's _mine_."

"So, Dina, is it? Well then, Dina, it appears I am in your debt. I am Professor Nigel Scatterly, man of science and curator of the Caliosteo Museum on Cranial Isle. I'd come here in search of Calio Slablets, but somehow managed to get hopelessly lost."

_No really, _I think. _Ya don't say._

"Also, I forgot my lunch on the counter when I left this morning, so it's quite good you came along!"

_FORGOT HIS LUNCH!?_ _**SERIOUSLY!?**_

"Well, that's simply smashing," I say, imitating his way of speaking, "but... I've got stuff to do, so you can just keep on looking for your slablets -whatever those are- and I'll be off!"

"How's that? You don't know what the Calio Slablets are? Shall I explain?"

I shake my head. Does anyone besides this old nutter know what they are? And does anyone actually think they matter?

He obviously can't tell that I'm not interested and straightens his bow tie. "Capital idea, that, for there's little I enjoy more than discussing the wonders of science! Yes, well, where to begin?"

"Um, professor, I seriously gotta-"

"Hmm. Calio Slablets, you see, are a curious set of tablets hewn from dinosaur bones." Scatterly strokes his mustache.

"Um, d'ya mean fossils?" I gather up the rest of the stuff I dropped. "And, um, do I really have to listen to all of this?"

"Yes, quite. I discovered one of these tablets a far while back and found it contained a history of these islands. The Slablets claimed that the Kingdom of Caliosteo actually existed on this very spot! Can you imagine?"

"Yes."

He straightens his bow tie again (dude, it's straight already, get with the times) and says, "I also determined that this ancient kingdom was led by a mighty ruler named Zongazonga."

_Oh god._

"Now, it seems this Zongazonga fellow was some manner of sorcerer who wielded spells of great power. He even had the power to-"

"Okay, stop talking." The sun is climbing higher in the sky and it'll only be a matter of time before this site is swarming with diggers and fighters and I'll have no chance of getting anything good- I know for a fact that the moment I find something I'll have to battle for it and that it'll happen every time and I'll find a grand total of zero fossils because I won't have time for digging. "And get to the point."

"I-" He's getting flustered. "I've fashioned a sort of CS sonar, to help fish the things out." Something in his pocket starts beeping madly. "I say, what's this? It seems that the CS sonar has detected another Slablet! Stand aside!"

"Gladly," I mutter.

"I MUST EXCAVATE IT WITH ALL DUE SPEED!"

_Whoa. He's louder than I am, _Tsintao says. _Cool. _

"Oh, sod! It seems I forgot more than my lunch today. My poor shovel has also been left behind!" He looks at my pickaxe. "Step lively, now Dina, for it falls to you to unearth the buried Slablet!"

And that's when I snap. "You know what? No thank _you_. I've saved you from fake starvation, which is definitely not something I tend to do for strangers, _ever__,_ I've sat through history class, and I know for a fact that's almost certainly worse than Chinese water torture, and you know my _name, _and that's something my roommates barely know. You owe me. I fucking did so much crap for, well, who? A complete, utter, lunatic."

_Dina-_

_Sweetie-_

_You should probably-_

I cut all my vivosaurs short and continue my ranting. "And how do you repay me? You ask me to dig up your fucking rock tablet slab thing, after all that shit I did for you!? You didn't even say thank you!"

_Are you PMSing?_

Tsintao's inconsiderate comment brings me back to reality. It's not very exciting in reality. And there aren't many fossils, except for one small thing near where I found the melon spud. It's a very strange fossil- it's shaped like a slice of bread and covered in weird nicks and marks.

"Good heavens! Miss Dina, you've dug up a Calio Slablet!" Scatterly comes trotting up to me.

"What? This ol' thing?" I examine the fossilized piece of bread. "You're joking. A caveman must've dropped their sandwich and after all these years it turned into a rock. That's the only _logical_ explanation."

"No, look, it's marked with the number three!" He snatches it out of my hands and points at a swirly thing on the corner. "I suppose the prudent thing would be to set this one aside until I find the second Slablet..."

He opens his backpack, thinks better of it, and shakes his head. "Well, posh to that! My scientific curiosity will not be contained! Come, old bean, let us free whatever wisdom waits to be heard!"

_How did I get myself into this mess? _I think.

"Ahem... let's see now," Scatterly mutters. "Ah, yes, quite. Here we are." He clears his throat. "Once every several decades, Zongazonga compelled his people to hold a tournament. Participants in the tournament were given revived dinosaurs and made to command them in battle. These brave warriors traveled to and fro across the islands, waging battles of gargantuan ferocity. The tournament's sole reason for being was to choose a new Majestic Vessel. And when only one warrior was left standing, he or she would become the new Majestic Vessel."

"Um... what?" I ask.

"I say!" he exclaims, ignoring me yet again. "A contest in which dinosaurs are made to fight across the three islands... the similarity to our own Caliosteo Cup is remarkable. However, I am at a loss to explain the meaning of this Majestic Vessel."

"Isn't a vessel a boat?"

"Perhaps it simply means one who has the qualities of leadership to befit a king or queen? Mmm... yes, quite."

_What is it with him and the words 'yes quite'? _Tricera asks.

"Well, then. I suppose the mystery will have to wait until the other Calio Slablets are discovered, eh wot? I shall make for Cranial Isle with the new Slablet posthaste. You've been of mediocre assistance to me, Dina. Both myself and science might thank you eventually," he says, dropping the Slablet in his bag.

_**FUCK YOU, BASTARD!**_

"If you ever find yourself upon the shores of Cranial Isle, you must stop by my museum!"

"Don't count on it," I say, turning around to venture deeper into the jungle.

"Safe travels, now. Tallyhoo!"

"Go fuck yourself!"

On that, happy note, I leave the dig site.

* * *

**A/N: Wow. Dina kind of drops the F-bomb a lot in this chappie. In my defense, I rated this T for cussing, but... whatevah. I have important news!**

**Trip Cera: I'm getting a promotion?**

**Me: No.**

**Dina: Rupert and I are getting married?**

**Me: _No._**

**Rupert: Dina dies a horrible gruesome death?**

**Me: Unfortunately, no.**

**Todd: Spill the beans, lady!**

**Me: I'm starting yet another story!**

**All the characters in both my stories: WHAT!?**

**Characters in _Why Dina McAdley is Cooler Than Thou_: You're leaving us again?**

**Characters in _Undeniably, Unquestionably, Unstoppable_: We thought you cared about us!**

**Me: First yes, then no. I have no idea what I'm gonna call it, but you'll see it on my profile. And... yeah. Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Okay, this has nothing to do with anything, really, but I decided to read Magma Red's 'Red, the Kid of Adventure' story, because everyone in the happy world of Fossil Fighters fanfiction is raving about it, and I only got to chapter 10, and then I was like, "d'oh."**

**Then I banged my head against the wall a few times and wailed "WHYYYYY" a lot until I decided to go to the nature preserve, since animals make me happy (I do volunteer work there).**

**Then a falcon pooped on my head (read, Leotie, I am officially not as good with animals as you thought I was, so stop drafting me to walk your dog) while I was helping one of the staff members count all the somethings (I don't remember what she and I were counting), so I went home.**

**And then I kept on wailing "WHYYYYYY" a lot.  
**

**My point is, I am severely out-classed. Admittedly, I thought I was at least an okay writer. Not Riordan or Rowling or someone else, but decent.**

**And then. AND THEN. Red, the Kid of Adventure happened.**

**If you are reading this right now and you haven't read Magma Red's 80-freaking-chapter-long work of awesomeness, ditch this story and read it now. Or, actually, please don't. I'd miss you, readers. I'm forever alone-ish.**

**And thusly, I shall conclude my tirade with a _domo arigato _to all of the people who chose to read this while Magma Red is out there somewhere being awesome. For they have not said "screw you, you suck, get a life, and go away" to me. (Note, peeps: if you use this A/N as a oppurtunity to be a hater I will either smile and say "haha lolz you have no life" or become extremely angry and make your internet life an internet hell.) For most of them either like my mediocre work or at least they don't hate it, and some of them even leave positive reviews. And who knows? Maybe Magma Red will read this one day and say, "OMIGAWD I've been completely ditching this story for its entire short life and now I realize that it is wonderful" and give me an award or something. I can hope for that, at least, and I can keep writing, and I can carry on in life. 'Cause that's why I'm here.**

**So, yeah. I don't own Fossil Fighters, I never will, and I thank y'all again for supporting me (if you are one of my loyal readers). **

* * *

I rub my eyes. "Why am I awake, Todd?"

"Because I'm going digging with you today, that's why!" He throws a frozen waffle at my face ("Have some breakfast, life is wonderful!") and my boots and an old dress that I vaguely remember packing in my general direction ("Hurry up and get dressed, life is wonderful!") and then I slap him across the face ("Life is considerably less wonderful.").

"How come you're coming with me, Todd? I thought you weren't cleared to go to the Jungle Labyrinth," I say. "'Cause I beat you in the first match?"

"Oh, yeah, I got a message saying that even the fighters who lost round 1 can dig with everyone else or something. Life is-"

"Wonderful?"

"Amazing!"

"Ugh." The waffle rolls off my lap and on to the ground. "Shall we go, then?"

"Could it wait?" he asks. Or at least, I _think _he said that, but his mouth is full (with non-frozen waffles, the nerve of him) so I can't really understand him. "I'm eating."

_No really, _I think. _Ya don't say._

_I like trains, _Tsintao says.

"Well, I'm leaving, so you can just come and meet me later," I reply. "Tootles."

"Mmm hmm."

"Right." I turn and exit the tent and I'm greeted by a giant gust of wind and a clap of thunder.

_I guess the weather gods got sick of sunshine and happiness, _Igua says.

_Well, screw them, _I grumble. _I'm a growing girl, I need sunshine and happiness.  
_

_Translation, _Hypsi quips, _she's wearing white and by the end of the day that dress'll be completely see-through. Days like this I'm happy I'm a dinosaur._

_I hate you, Hypsi. Please die a gruesome death._

* * *

The boat is emptier than I thought it would be, even with the weather the way it is. In fact, I'm the only passenger.

"Is there a problem over at Ribular Island?" I ask the captain.

She shrugs. "Beats me. People never tell me nothin'."

I nod. Nobody says anything for a few minutes, until the captain taps me on the shoulder.

"We'll be at Ribular in five," she tells me.

"Cool."

* * *

_Squilch._

"Gross," I say to myself. "I hate mud."

_Squelch._

"And that sound is gross too."

I squilch and squelch as stealthily as I can, ducking behind bushes and hiding behind trees, until I'm certain that Professor Psychopath isn't lying in the field, pretending to die again. I reach my destination safely and I'm about to start my search for fossils, when something shiny catches my eye.

It's a Dino Medal.

Sure, it's dented and scratched and slightly burnt, but still. A _Dino Medal. _You don't just throw those things away.

_Are you a nice human?_

"What the hell? Who just said that?" I whip my head around, looking for the voice.

_You. Are you nice?_

I realize that the voice is in my head, but I'm pretty sure I'm not going crazy and I know it isn't one of my vivosaurs. I kneel down next to the forgotten Dino Medal.

_Are you the one talking to me? _I ask.

_Yes, _the voice replies, sounding annoyed. _Now, are you nice or not?**  
**_

_I think so, _I answer. _Why do you ask?_

The voice drops the attitude and sighs._ Well, _she says (at least, I think it's a she, it sounds like a girl), _I'm Saichan, and my fighter said I was useless and then he dropped me here and now I'm all alone and, and __I don't wanna die. So can you be my new owner?_

_Um... one second._

I pick up the Medal and look at it. It houses what looks like a red anklyosaurus, with yellow spikes and blue plates on its back. According to the Medal Scan thing on my computer she's rank 3 and knows some really kickass moves.

_Guys, how do y'all feel about getting a new friend? _I ask my vivosaurs.

_Only if it's a girl, _Hypsi says.

_She is, I think, _I answer.

_Then I'm cool._

_Me too._

_Me three!_

_ME FOUR!_

_Okay, _I tell Saichan, _welcome to the team. _I drop her Dino Medal into my pocket and walk into the jungle _really casually_, (read: I look so guilty), all like 'don't mind me, I haven't stolen anyone's abandoned Dino Medals'. Thank goodness nobody's around to witness my bad acting.

"HEY! Hey, hey, hey!"

"Hey, Todd," I say, not even turning around.

"Hey, Dina! So are you digging hard, or hardly digging?"

"Hardly digging," I answer. "Been a little busy."

"Yeah, well, I have good news." He plants his hands on his hips proudly. "If we go deeper into the Labyrinth, there's tons of cool fossil rocks!"

"Todd," I say. "That's kinda self-explanatory."

"Yeah, right. Whatever. I'm here now, so let's go digging together!"

I can't argue with that, so I run after him down the path. We've barely come a hundred feet when two older fighters come barreling down the hill, screaming.

"W-what's wrong?" Todd asks.

"B-b-back there," the taller of the two stammers, pointing towards the hill and a VMM. "Th-the-there's a horrible monster!"

"It was chasing us," the other guy pants. "Like it was gonna eat us whole!"

"Pfft," I scoff. "Yeah right. Monsters don't exist, idiots."

"Or maybe it wanted to chew us first," he continues. "Either way, it's not something I'm interested in!"

The tall dude in blue turns to his companion. "W-what if it decides to keep chasing us? What if it comes HERE!?"

The guy in orange grabs guy-in-blue's hand and they sprint of, screaming, "RUN AWAAAAAAAAAAAY!"

Todd goes whiter than paper and starts trembling. "W-we-well, th-there's no such thing as m-m-monsters, right? The-ey must have been... m-mistaken, right? Maybe they saw a b-bird or something."

I'm about to say something reassuring to him, but I never get the chance because I'm cut off by some cheap, sleazy, ugly Elvis impersonator with _waaay _too much hair gel.

"Now, lookie here, folks," he says. "I gotta disagree with y'all on that one. Ain't no way two grown men are gonna make the same mistake, uh huuh."

"Can too!" I shout. "Ever heard of alcohol?"

He ignores me and turns to Todd. "Now, way I see it, we got ourselves a big ol' monster a' lurkin' in this here jungle. Monster's got a meanie of a face and a personality to match, uh huuuh! And if it happens ta _find _ya..." He jabs a finger in Todd's cheek. "It'll bite yer little head clean off."

I shove the man away and cross my arms. "Now, the way _I _see it," I say, "you're either drunk or high on something, and if you value your face you're gonna back away from my friend here and go to hell."

"Like you can take _me, _girly girl? And I'm just a' sayin', y'all go lookin' for that monster, and you're gonna get yourself hurt, uh huh." He smirks. "And fossil rocks don't mean nothin' if some monster gets ta chew on ya." He straightens the lapels on his jacket and walks off.

"D-Dina?" Todd whispers. "M-maybe we should just stop for the day, don't you think?"

"No way, Todd. I came to dig, and that's what I'm gonna do."

"It's j-just that-"

"Monsters don't exist, Todd," I say firmly. "End of discussion."

"O-okay," he says. Then he hunches over and clutches his stomach. "I'll just... OOOOH! OW! My stomach hurts! Really bad! It must've been that green tuna-fish sandwich I had for lunch!"

I raise an eyebrow. "It's ten in the morning. You just had breakfast."

"I put fish on my waffles!"

I brush a strand of wet hair behind my ear. "I'll go by myself, okay, Todd?"

He nods weakly and sits down on a log. "Bye, Dina."

I salute and walk off.

* * *

"Hey there, Dina! I'm feeling better now!"

"Sure you are, Todd." I turn on my heel to face him. "You know you have to be sick in the first place in order to feel better?"

He furrows his eyebrows, looking for an excuse.

"That's what I thought."

"Well, Dina, I know you're acting all snarky, but I bet you were lonely without me!" He looks very proud of himself for coming up with something to say.

"Uh huh." I turn back around to look for evidence of the 'monster'.

"It's not like I was _scared _or anything, though. Nuh-uh no way never ever."

"That's nice."

"So, we've come pretty far, huh?"

"Not really."

I can tell he really wants to come up with a clever comeback to that one, as he furrows his eyebrows again and squints a bit, making his 'thinking face'; but his train of thought is interrupted by the bushes rustling.

"What the- who's there?" He jumps back and pulls out his Dino Medals.

Nothing happens, so Todd calms down and looks at me.

"J-just the wind," he says shakily. "Yeah, that's it. It's the wind... or a wild boar. That would be fine, too."

The bushes rustle again and I catch a glimpse of something bright pink and fluffy.

_That's strange, _I think._ That almost looks like Pauleen's hair._

I run up towards the bushes and the mysterious pink fluff and then Pauleen herself pops out, covered in twigs and leaves and not nearly as soaked as I unfortunately am.

Todd doesn't recognize her and jumps back again, screaming, "EEEEEEK! A MONSTER!"

Pauleen dusts herself off. "Did he just call me a monster _again_? That is _soooo _insulting!" She flips her hair, poses, and turns to me. "I don't know if you've noticed, but I happen to be amazingly beautiful and charming."

I give her a tight-lipped smile. "So you've said."

"Is it the mask?" she asks me. "It's the mask, right? Well, cat-hater, there is a very good reason I can't take this mask off."

"And that is... what?"

"Not important. So, anyway, I just had the greatest idea ever! Let's go looking for the monster together! That way, you can tell all your friends about how amazing I am!"

I do want to find the monster, I guess, but Pauleen is just so... ugh. "I'll go," I say, somewhat reluctantly. "Might as well do something interesting today."

Pauleen grabs my wrist and runs off.

"Bye, Todd," I call. "See ya later!'

But his answer drowns in the noise of the wind and the rain and Pauleen's worthless bragging and I can't hear a word he says.

* * *

"I'm actually excited to see what this monster looks like," Pauleen chirps. "And I know it's excited to see me!"

"Please shut up, Pauleen."

She crosses her arms and kicks at a rock. "Party pooper."

"Annoying person."

"Party pooper."

"Annoying person."

"Lighten up, Miss Cat-hating-party-pooper."

"Pauleen, seriously. Stop being so-"

"Wait!" Pauleen cocks her head and puts a hand to her ear. "I hear something. Let's go!" She grabs my wrist again and drags me down the path.

We stop in an area of the jungle so thick with trees I can't see five feet in front of me.

"Well," I say, "this is it. It's obviously the deepest part of the jungle, and there aren't any monsters."

Pauleen laughs nervously. "Don't jinx it-"

And as soon as she says it the ground starts trembling. Pauleen fumbles for my hand and I take hers, even though she's annoying and selfish, because I'm reminded of that day when the Allosaurus almost ate Todd and I and how scary that was. And I'll be the last person on this planet to admit that the paranormal is out there, but right now I cross my heart, hope to die, stick a needle in my eye that something is behind the trees and it's going to eat us.

"GRAAAAAH!"

The roar even sounds like that awful Allo's.

I can't see her face but the rest of Pauleen's skin goes starch white. "I don't wanna die, I don't wanna die," she whimpers.

I bite my lip and brace myself. I hear logs and trees being shredded to pieces.

_Dina, what's happening? _Saichan asks.

_I don't- oh, damn. Fuck, shit, crap, and damn._

Something big and brown can be seen through the trees. I feel my heart beating a thousand times faster than it ever has and I start shaking.

"GRAAAAAH!" I hear again. Pauleen squeezes my hand and I squeeze hers back.

And then a cardboard monster bursts through the trees and promptly explodes and falls apart.

Pauleen and I let go of each others' hands and run up to the wreckage.

"What the what?" Pauleen asks. I prod at the soggy cardboard with a stick and it caves in.

Two men in jumpsuits and hard hats saunter up to the failed robot.

"Aw man," one drawls. "The darn thing broke."

The other lights a cigarette and takes a drag. "Well, it's been scaring off fighters 24/7. I'm surprised it lasted this long. Let's see if we can just fix it. Slap on some tape and it'll be as good as new."

I raise my eyebrows at Pauleen and she does the same.

"Dude," I mouth. "Can you believe they haven't noticed us yet?"

"I know!" she mouths back. "This is getting boring." She clears her throat and runs up to the smoking guy. "Hey! You!" she shouts, causing him to drop the cigarette in alarm.

"That's right, I'm talking to you! Are you tellin' me that _you _built this thing!?"

The two men guffaw stupidly. "Yep," the first one says, "me and Lee here built it ourselves."

"And it worked really well, too!" the other chimes in. "All the fighters were too scared to come to this part of the forest to dig, so we had all the fossils to ourselves! Pretty smart, huh?"

"How was that smart?" I ask. "You just told us your plan, _and _your monster exploded!"

They guffaw again and non-smoking one prods the remains of their art project with the tip of his boot. "Ol' Mr. Monster did his job real well. But," he turns toward me and his eyes harden. "Now you two know our little secret. And we can't allow that, can we?"

"I got an idea, Jerry," his accomplice says. "How about we lock these two up somewhere 'til they forget?"

"Sounds good to me."

"HOLD IT!" Pauleen yells. "I can deal with your fake monster, and I can even deal with your stupid names, but _nobody_, and I mean NOBODY locks me up." She elbows me. "You take Jerry and I take Lee."

Before I can ask her which one is which, she runs over to the guy who had been smoking and the two engage in a fossil battle.

"You're goin' _down_, bitch," Jerry says.

I pull out Tsintao, Hypsi, and Saichan. "Bring it."

He sends out Nycto and Anomalo, two frail, ugly air-types. One looks like a cross between a radioactive leaf and a Ptera and the other looks a bit like a mealworm.

I get the first move and Hypsi does Leaping Snap on Anomalo. Then Tsintao rushes over and pounds it into the ground with Spinning Punch.

Jerry picks up Anomalo's Dino Medal.

"Ugh! Nycto, Wing Whirlwind on her Saichan!"

Nycto forms a cyclone and rushes at Saichan, but she simply raises her tail and whacks it out of the air.

"Now, Saichan, Body Hammer!"

Saichan charges towards Nycto, who is still struggling to get back into the air, and slams into it with her spiky side bones. Nycto crumples and fades.

Jerry picks up his other Dino Medal and looks up at me. "B-but how?" he asks. "I thought I had my types matched up perfectly."

"Turns out you didn't," I snort.

"Are you alright, girls?" Stella walks up to me and Pauleen, Todd close behind her.

Pauleen fluffs up her pigtails. "Nothing a beautiful fighter like me couldn't handle." I cough into my hand.

"Annoying person," I mutter.

Stella looks at the soggy cardboard mess. "A homemade monster, huh? What could this be for?"

"They were using it to scare away the other fighters so they'd have all the fossils to themselves," I tell her.

"Interesting," she muses. Then her eyes harden. "Seize them!"

Two staff members walk up to Jerry and Lee, who are sitting on the ground, cowering in fear; and handcuff them.

"You have Todd to thank for my being here," Stella says as I stick my tongue out at the two criminals. "Oh, and Kyle? Sean? Those two men are disqualified from the Caliosteo Cup, so please throw them out of the park. And send someone to collect their robot as evidence, mmmkay?"

"Todd?" Pauleen asks. "Really?"

Stella nods. "He came running up to me in a panic, wailing about some monster that was going to swallow Dina whole." She smiles. "I was expecting some kind of trouble, but... not _this_. Still, fighters are now free to dig up fossils around here, so everything turned out alright. I owe the two of you my thanks."

"Don't mention it," I say.

"Bye, guys!" Stella, the staff members, and the handcuffed criminals leave the site.

**BEEP BEEP BOOP!**

I pull my Paleopager out of my bag so I can hear what it's saying.

**Round 2 of the Caliosteo Cup will be beginning shortly. Dina McAdley's opponent will be someone known only as 'Rocking Billy'. Combatants should make their way to the Fossil Stadium immediately. Thank you.**

**BEEP BEEP BOOP!**

"Wow," I groan to myself, putting my Paleopager away again. "The adventures never cease."

* * *

**A/N: OMIGAWD, this is the longest chapter I've ever written.**

**Dina: You know you could've skipped the long A/N and saved us all the trouble?**

**Me: Shut up, you. Thank the forces of the universe that I'm starting another story and I won't have to deal with you.**

**Rupert: Why can't you at least finish one of the stories you have going first? **

**Me:...shut up, you. Um, so, thank you to Magma Red for inspiring me to write this new mystery story and...**

**Saichan: REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: OMIGOSHCAN'TBELIEVEHOWLONGIT'SBEENLIKEY'ALLMUST_HAT__E_MENOWANDTHENMYPOORCHARACTERSANDTHESADTHINGISIDELET EDMOSTOFTHESTORIESIWASWORKINGONANDOHCRAPAND_BYTHEWAY_HI.**

**Dina: Um... what?**

**Me: HEH HEH. Nothing.**

**Pauleen: Yeah right, digadig.**

**Me: Does it matter? What ****_matters _****is that later on today, on this fine Monday, we perform the musical for the first time. If I don't get this up by the end of this fine Monday, this is our first week and DAMN is it stressy.**

**Rupert: Why, because you suck?**

**Me: I DO NOT SUCK!**

**Rupert: Why then?**

**Me: BECAUSE I AM SURROUNDED BY PEOPLE WHO ARE ALL LIKE A FOOT TALLER THAN ME! Or at least they've cleared five feet and I haven't, sad face.**

**Todd: LOL! HAHAHAHA! I'M TALLER THAN YOU!**

**Me: GRRR. Anyway important thing! Dear WinterGirl:**

**I am terribly sorry, but I won't be including Lacunae in this story. This is because (REALLY SORRY) I find her a little a lot a bit too perfect... so... um. It's nice if you actually really like this story, but if you're trying to win me over, I apologize. I can't be bought like that... and that's my final answer.**

**Pauleen: That was depressing.**

**Me: You know what else is depressing? I don't own Fossil Fighters, and I apologize for my extended absence and all that other jazz.**

**Dina: Lights! Camera! _ACTION! _(Finally.)**

* * *

Oh gods no.

NO.

Fate hates me.

Very, very, much.

I think I might faint.

Instead, I tighten my grip on my Dino Medals and take deep breaths -in, two three four; out, two three four- and put on my game face. I highly doubt I look like a formidable opponent, but whatever.

"Heh. You remember me there, babaloo?"

OH FUCK. HE REMEMBERS ME.

"Maybe," I say, wobbly at first but gaining confidence as I go on, my shock disappearing. "Let me think... oh YEAH! You're that druggie from the Jungle Labyrinth. The one with the monster, right? The fake, _cardboard_ monster?"

"Yeah, seems ya proved that. That was some fine work there, uh-huh. I only got one more thing ta say..." His sentence trails off as he shoots a wary look over his shoulder. Then he attempts to lean closer to me all menacing-like, but his hair hits the wall and he can't move forward any more, thank the gods. Nevertheless, he recomposes himself and glares at me. "Why'd ya hafta go and do that, missy?"

Confuzzled, I try for the different language approach, thinking maybe we've been speaking Suomi all this time and I didn't notice. "Anteeksi, en puhu Suomi. Puhutekko Englantia?"

Rockin' Billy scowls. "I ain't speakin' no Suomi and neither are you. But I had a plan to steal all o' 'em rare fossils, and now it's ruined!"

My grip on my Dino Medals loosens and I almost drop them. This guy was behind that? Of course he was. It should have been obvious. But it wasn't. "That it is," I say. "How'd you figure that out? I don't seem to recall leaving a note..."

_Dina,_ Igua asks, _why are you so mean?_

_I use my rapier wit to hide my true feelings of hostility._

_You have no wit whatsoever,_ Saichan scoffs. _I took the liberty to snoop around in your memories._

_Okay, fine. I use my fake rapier wit when creepy Elvis impersonators turn out to be evil._

_Oh. _Igua nods._ I see._

I mentally smile at him and come back to reality upon realizing that Billy the Elvis Wannabe is talking.

"...Aunt Mabel's pecan pie," he says.

"I'm allergic to pecans!" I blurt out. My opponent smirks.

"Then are ya ready for some heartbreak, kid? 'Cause I'm gonna boogie-woogie all over your bad self."

My jaw drops. I suppose I should call for help, all "PEDOPHILE IN THE BUILDING!" but I don't. Instead, I kick him in the soft spot as hard as I can. His eyes roll back in his head and he crumples. I dust my hands off on the hem of my dress, take a few deep breaths, try to calm down, and skip out of the door.

"Miss McAdley?" a staff member asks me. "I'm sorry, but aren't you supposed to be starting your Round 2 match?"

"I guess, but my opponent has mysteriously fainted."

"Mysteriously?"

I nod, eyes wide. The staff member sets her coffee down on her desk and follows me into the Common Room, seemingly skeptical.

"Well, would you look at that." She kneels down next to Rockin' Billy and slaps him lightly. He doesn't stir. "I'm sorry about this, Miss McAdley. If you want, we can have someone fight in this guy's place?"

"Only if you steal his vivosaurs," I laugh. The staff member stifles a giggle and nods.

"Absolutely. Wouldn't be fair otherwise."

She leaves and a minute later Devon Strait comes in, smiling.

"Been a while, Dina! Anyway, you ready?"

I put Igua and Tsintao in my pocket and a hand on my hip. "I was born ready."

* * *

I win big time.

* * *

The Temporary Residential Island is completely different by the time I hop off the boat. The tents are gone and in the clearing where they once stood is a huge crowd of fighters, hopping up and down on sugar highs. At the edge of the woods is a small wooden stage where a girl with long brown hair is smashing an electric guitar on the floor of the stage. Some pop song is blaring from huge speakers that are standing here and there.

Todd comes running up to me, multiple leis strung around his neck and his pith helmet covered in glitter.

"DINA!" he yells, eyes huge and manic. "We're having a party!"

"I guessed," I say. "Why?"

"No idea! Here, have some... stuff." He thrusts a red Solo cup at me. A bubbly green liquid sloshes out from over the side.

"What is that stuff?" I ask nervously. "It looks radioactive."

"It's good!" Todd insists.

_Oh, what the hell, _I think, accepting the cup and taking a swig of the liquid with my eyes shut and my free fist clenched. It's not that bad, actually. It sorta tastes like a mix between Fanta and cough syrup and lemon juice and copper pennies. I open my eyes and blink a few times.

"Good, right? It gets you high really quickly."

"_HIGH!?_" I spit my second sip of the mysterious green soda out all over Todd and wipe my tongue off with a tissue, gagging. "EW! EW EW EWWWWWW! Todd, we're thirteen! We should _not_ be doing drugs!"

"I meant sugar highs," he says. "Party pooper. Anyway, come on! Let's go find out why we're partying!"

He grabs my hand and starts running through the crowd. Random people throw glitter at me and soon we're joined by a very glittery Rupert. He does not look happy.

"Hi, Rupert!" I chirp. "Wow, you're glittery!"

"Hello. Yes, the fangirls have thrown lots of sparkly bits of paper at me, thank you for noticing," he groans. "Said they're practicing for a _'glitter fight' _later."

Todd bursts out laughing, clapping his hands together like a seal of some sort and thankfully letting go of my wrist. "GLITTER FIGHT!" he squeals. "I LOVE GLITTER FIGHTS!" He dashes off.

Rupert crosses his arms and blows a strand of silver hair away from his face. "Dina, you are friends with the oddest people."

"Takes one to know one, I guess!"

"I guess."

"Meh." I feel my cheeks go red from a having a conversation with Rupert without our vivosaurs trying to kill each other (or, you know, him rolling his eyes in that annoyingly cute way of his and having him walk off, head held high) but I shove the emotions aside and let my vivosaurs laugh about it in the safe and secret place in my head. "Shall we go find out what caused this celebration, though? Todd was gonna help me, but..." I look off to the distance, where Todd, Pauleen, and a group of other people buying containers of glitter and sequins from the This Place Has Food store. "He's busy."

Rupert flashes me a rare smile and nods. "Sure."

We ask around, but nobody seems to know. People do tell us various other things, though. This is what I, using my epic detective skills, have figured out:

1) The party has apparently been going on all day, despite the rain earlier on.

2) A mysterious gang of people pop in on one-hour intervals to talk to the girl on stage, but it's all very hush-hush.

3) The entire island is a battlefield for the glitter fight and everyone is technically involved. So one may attack whomever one wants.

4) The mysterious people and the girl on stage are all very strange and are talking about slaying things. They are also seemingly armed and dangerous.

5) The mysterious green punch is a Digadig soda that consists of the sap of a Boojum tree, brown sugar, vegan vitamin supplements, Diet Pepsi, and chewing gum.

"Dina! Hide!"

Rupert grabs my arm and drags me behind a bush and sits down next to me. I'm about to ask why we're pretending to be ninjas all of a sudden, but he clamps his hand over my mouth and points through the foliage at the stage.

"Oh," I whisper.

Four people -a good-looking Aztec guy, a dark-skinned girl with white hair trailing a foot behind her on the ground, a person hidden from the world by a huge black cloak, and a girl in a lantern-patterned kimono- walk up to the stage and simultaneously get down on their knees and bow their heads.

"Spirit Slayer Asha," they say at the same time. The girl on stage kneels, too.

"The Titan Slayers," she says. She gets up and reaches her hand out to her side. A bisentō spear decorated with tribal runes and symbols appears in her hand. The other people get up and for some reason all summon weapons, too. (Are they scared bisentō girl is gonna try to kill them?) Then bisentō girl wipes the serious look off her face and she grins. "Soda, anyone?" She waves her spear at a cooler on the edge of the stage, on top of which a Solo cup is standing. It is glowing faintly. Kimono girl grimaces.

"Ew, no," she says. "I can't believe you actually brought that stuff."

Aztec guy sighs and runs his fingers through his hair. "I can't believe they haven't showed up yet. We would've sensed something, right?"

"Dunno."

The person in the cloak stiffens and points their battleaxe at our bush. The other people slowly turn around and look in the direction they're pointing. Bisentō girl looks dazed as she hops off the stage and walks towards us. Her footsteps don't make a sound, which is creepy.

"Hello?" She pushes the leaves and branches aside, peering into the bush. Rupert grabs my arm again and pulls me backwards, behind a tree. Bisentō girl follows us, her aquamarine eyes glowing and her long hair getting stuck on branches every so often. Her footsteps are still dead silent. "We saw you," she continues, taking on a singsong voice. "Come out, come out, wherever you are!"

I reach into my pocket to take out my Dino Medals, just in case, but bisentō girl must see my arm move because she points her bisentō at our tree and blasts it apart with a golden burst of light.

"There you are!" she chirps. Her face twists into an evil smirk and she swings her bisentō at us, catching our collars. She's tiny, and doesn't look very strong, but she lifts us up and flings us towards her friends like we're rag dolls. I fall on top of Rupert's lap, which he doesn't look too happy about, but he doesn't say anything; he's practically paralyzed and he's clenching his fists so hard his knuckles are whiter than paper and his fingers are purply-red. I can't speak for myself but I feel my heart in my throat, it's beating a billion gajillion times a second and I feel like I might barf.

The Aztec guy crosses his arms. "Where are the rest of you? There's supposed to be five of you."

"Five of _who_?" Rupert asks in a strangled voice.

"The _Keepers_?" The girl with long white hair asks, like it's the most obvious thing in the world. "Duh?"

_Guys? _I try to reach my vivosaurs, in case they know why strange teenagers with ancient weapons are possibly trying to kill us, but there's a mental block or something up because _THEY'RE NOT THERE._ I start to mentally freak out, trying my hardest to keep a straight face on in real life.

"Omigod, so pathetic," kimono girl scoffs. "They don't even know who they _are_. Remind me why I'm here again?"

"Shut it, Keaka," bisentō girl says. Then she turns to us, pointing her bisentō at Rupert's neck and Aztec guy pointing his javelin at me. "So you're telling me that air, fire, and earth aren't here?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about," I whisper, cross-eyed from staring at the javelin's tip. Bisentō girl is about to snarl some reply but she's cut off by a sparkly fighter bursting through the trees clutching a tube of glitter glue.

"WHERE'S THE MUSIC!?" he demands. The group of people stiffen and look like deer in the headlights of an army of eighteen-wheelers. The one in the cloak recovers first, dashing in front of our little gang of potentially dangerous teens and throwing their hands to their sides. The air ripples and an illusion of a slightly altered reality surrounds us, where bisentō girl isn't trying to kill us and her friends aren't even there. Neither are Rupert and I. The glittery fighter's eyes slide out of focus for a second and then he dashes off.

"That was close," Aztec guy mutters. "Let's not do that again."

"Agreed," long-haired girl says. "Anyhoodle, if the Keepers aren't here, why are we?"

Bisentō girl grabs cloak person's sleeve and Keaka's hand, who in turn grab the hands of their friends. Lightning crackles and the skies open up again, glittery water running down my face and Rupert's, and the group of people start fading. Bisentō girl takes a last look at me.

"Until we meet again, she says. "You better know your fate by then."

"I-"

But the people disappear completely and Rupert and I are left sitting on the wet ground gaping like fish, confused, scared, and quite possibly awed by what happened.

Out of the corner of my eye I see Todd running up to me, Pauleen close on his heels.

"Where were you? You missed the fight!" He shakes my shoulders. "It was so fun!"

I smile weakly. "I'm sure it was, Todd. But I sorta had other things to do."

* * *

**A/N: WOOO! MYSTERIOUS PEOPLES!**

**Dina: Who tried to kill me. What was their deal, anyway?**

**Me: You'll see in the next installment of the series!**

**Dina: *facepalms***

**Me: So, another important announcement: I'm making up a lot of countries and stuff, like how Nomadistan is the FF version of France? So:**

**Suomi is Finnish**

**Aztec is Mexico/Mexican (using the same word for both there)**

**Tara, whenever I use it, is Ireland**

**And... well, so far that's it. Okay! So! An update! **

**Rupert: Congrats.**

**Me: Oh and, in case y'all were wondering, the musical as been AWESOME both yesterday and they day before! Like, nobody forgot anything! And I cleared the orchestra pit every time!**

**Pauleen: Woot woot! Yay, digadig! And thusly, farewell.**

**Todd: Review!**


	8. I-M-P-O-R-T-A-N-T!

**A/N: Ay caramba.**

**Dina: What?**

**Me: Well, I never thought I'd do this, but...**

**Dina: WHAT!?**

**Me: This is gon' be a whole-chapa A/N.**

**Dina: Oh... no?**

**Me: SO. Let us cut to the chase, peoples. Cough. Cough cough cough. Cough cough cough cough-**

**Dina: Here, have a cough drop.**

**Me: Thank you. Now as I was saying, **

**Well... y'see... I'm bored with _Why Dina McAdley is Cooler Than Thou_. And I've got soooooooooo many coolio ideas for the sequel and stuff, and I find YouTubing the walkthroughs for FFC to get the proper lines for all the characters a MAJOR pain in the boot-tay and- wait. This is a run-on sentence now. AHEM. So, I was thinking of ending the replay -you all know what happens anyway- and writing the second-longest story the FF section of FanFiction (teehee, two FFs) has ever seen with the sequel thing. Or maybe not second-longest, but it'll be super long. Anyhoodle, this was only a warm-up act anyway. A prequel. So I had a brilliantaroonie idea- I'll let _you_, loyal readers, decide what I'm gonna do! Fun, right? Totes fun. So all y'all (teehee again that rhymes, all y'all) gotta do is leave a review that should go a little (a lot-le) like this:**

**(so this is your name or whatever, I'll pretend my name is Corn von Rabbit for this)  
_Corn von Rabbit_**

**_I think it's a great idea you have great ideas for the rest of the story, and I fully support your idea in skipping a replay we've all read before and writing something completely original_ (and blah, blah, blah.).**

**But what if you want to read on about Dina McAdley and her insignificant Fossil Fighter life before it becomes significant? THEN, your review should resemble something like... this:**

_**Eraser**_

_**NO! I LOVE REPLAYS! AND I LOVE THIS STORY! YOU GOTTA CONTINUE THIS, 'CAUSE... **_**(_ _ _ fill in the blank. I WANT A REASON FOR WHY I SHOULD CONTINUE THIS, FF-ERS.).**

**Of course, you don't have to shower me with praise or use caps lock. But if you want more of everyone's friend the crazy Tsintao (vivos will still be in the sequel thing, but not as much), leave somehting like Eraser's review, and something similar to Corn von Rabbit's if you want me to move on. Easy! Oh, and since I'm so nice, I'm answering your most recent reviews.**

**Little teffla 33: I'm really sorry, but I'll be in summer camp by then, and we don't have internet. But I wish your friend a fantastically super awesometatiousful and exceptionordinary birthday and I hope she has approximately nine thousand bajillion-trillion more. Okay, no, that would suck, because then she'd be alive to see the sun go out. Hmm... well... what number should I choose? Oh well. I wish she has many more and I'll write her a belated happy birthday thing in the dedication section of the book I'm writing.**

**WinterGirl: Yeah, I might do a randomocity story eventually. Maybe. Are you still reading this? Like I said, sorry! But Lacu is... y'know... Lacu? If you wanna see her in the story you can maybe rewrite her OC stuff and I'll stick her in the sequel somehow. MAYBE. I reserve whatever rights I usually reserve. Saying no and minor changes, I think?**

**fossilfighter1313 (I'm calling you Jonathan from now on I have decided): 1) Secret, as I believe I said! Neener neener!  
2) No, but I do like the song. I had a red Solo cup piece stuck in my hair when I wrote that, from a food fight earlier.  
3) Zat zey did, monsieur.  
4) No problems!**

**Magma Red (AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! *almost faints*): Yip! Are they any good? I've been vegan my whole life so I've never had waffles.**

**Jonathan again: WHAT-E, dude. She hid in her sleeping bag or something. And Todd focused on his waffles. YOU SOUND LIKE A TROLL.**

**WOW. I feel like an accomplished writer now. I had enough reviews that I could answer some. Kudos to everyone here! Yay! So remember- y'all alone can save fictional characters! Your call/review is important to us! PEACE OUT!**

**Dina: Wait! Since she doesn't want to get sued slash kicked off of FanFiction, Regan's included a small piece of FanFyre (****FangXFyreburst) **fluff.

**Me: I have? But Fang and FB aren't in Fossil Fighters! Wait- OMIGOSH! FF, FF, AND NOW ANOTHER FF! FanFyre! I LOVE ORANGE!**

**Dina: Orange? Oh right, you're a synesthesiac. Well... should we go with it? So everyone knows what to ship? **

**Me: Do I have to?**

**Dina: You _could _do me and Rupert...**

**Me: What about a preview of a random thing in the sequel?**

**Dina: No, that'd contain spoilers!**

**Me: Um... okay, I trust y'all not to sue me, since this is I-M-P-O-R-T-A-N-T IMPORTANT. With a capital I-M-P-O-R-T-A-N-T. Your review is important to us! Read Fairy Tail! And agree with me in thinking Freed might maybe be a girl! ADIOS!**


End file.
